Naruto In Our World
by PyronesianxXxArsonist
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story "The Naruto World". It's about the Naruto Characters being in our world hence the title "Naruto In Our World". I do not own naruto! No matter how much i wish i did!


~On the last chapter of The Naruto World!!!~

Sasuke: Few! Were safe!

Neji: Yeah but know where the hell are we?

Kiba: I don't know but it isn't Konoha.

Ashley: Hm. This place looks familiar.

Elizabeth: Yeah. But I cant seem to put my finger on it.

Nicole: Me neither.

Unknown person: Ashley is that you making all that noise.

Ashley: Omg! That's my mom!

Elizabeth: That must mean were back home!

**Chapter 1: WERE HOME!!!**

~At Ashley's House~

Ashley's Mom: -opens door- What's going on in here. -sees Naruto characters- What the-

Nicole: HI-YAH!!! -hits Ashley's mom over the head-

Ashley: Dude you karate chopped my mom!!!

Nicole: Well we cant let her see them! Plus your mom's a bitch.

Ashley: True.

Ashley's Mom: -wakes up- My head hurts.

Ashley: -hits her mom over the head- I've always wanted to do that!

Elizabeth: Let's get out of here before she wakes up again!

Ashley: Right.

~At the Mall~

Ashley: How's this?

Neji: Where are we?

Elizabeth: At the mall. Cant you read?

Kiba: Whats a mall?

Nicole: It's a magical place where you can pretty much buy anything.

Naruto: Like ramen!!!

Everyone: WTF!!!

Ashley: When did you get here?!?!

Kakashi: Just now.

Elizabeth: How did you get here?!?!

Shikamaru: We followed you through the cave.

Nicole: We didn't see you.

Gaara: That's because you didn't look.

Ashley: Who else is here?!?!

Naruto: Pretty much everybody except Ino and Sakura we don't know what happened to them.

Jiraya: Hey! Do they sell por- Um… I mean magazines here?

Elizabeth: Oh they do better than that.

Jiraya: Really!!!

Nicole: They have a whole store dedicated to women's lingerie!

Jiraya: OMG!!! We have to go now!!!

~In front of Victoria's Secret~

Jiraya: -drools-

Kakashi: -drools- (well not really considering his mask is on but you get it)

Naruto: HOLY BUTT FUCKERS!!!

Gay guy: WHERE?!?!

Ashley: Naruto! Where did you learn that kind of language?!?!

Naruto: I heard Gaara talking about it.

Elizabeth: I knew it!!!

Gaara: Knew what?

Elizabeth: Um… uh… Hey look a guys getting kicked out of Victoria's Secret!!!

Store Clerk: And stay out!!!

Jiraya: Its wasn't what it looked like!!!

Nicole: What happened?

Jiraya: I was just innocently standing by the changing rooms minding my own business.

Ashley: -sarcastically- Oh yeah cause your just soooo innocent.

Jiraya: I am!!!

Ashley: Just keep telling yourself that.

Jiraya: I will.

Random girl: -laughing- Omg look at that outfit! -points to Naruto-

Random girl 2: I know! Orange is totally out!!!

Elizabeth: Stupid preppy bitches!!!

Ashley: They're right we should-

Elizabeth: OH MY GOD!!! ASHLEY'S GOING OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!!!

Ashley: That's not what I-

Nicole: -slaps Ashley- Snap out of it!!!

Ashley: WTF!!!

Elizabeth: -grabs Ashley by the shoulders- Ashley if you can hear me! COME BACK TO US!!!

Ashley: Get the fuck off of me before I shove my foot up your skinny ass!!!

Elizabeth: Oh good your back!

Ashley: Now what I was saying is that we should probably change their outfits so no one will recognize them.

Nicole: Oh… That would be a good idea.

Elizabeth: TO HOT TOPIC!!!

Sasuke: -thoughts- YAY MAKEOVER!!!

Kiba: I have a bad feeling about this.

Neji: Me too.

Elizabeth: I said TO HOT TOPIC!!!!

~At Hot Topic~

Neji: What kind of store is this?

Ashley: This my love is the god of all stores!!!

Sasuke: I'm home!!! -skips into store-

~10 seconds~

Everyone: -walks out of Hot Topic dressed awesomely-

Ashley: -in gay guy voice- Three words Fa-Bu-Lus.

Elizabeth: Fabulous is one word.

Ashley: No! You didn't say it right! It's Fa-Bu-Lus

Elizabeth: Its still one word!!!

Ashley: You don't get it!!!

Elizabeth: Get what? There's nothing to get!

Ashley: Just shut up!!!

Elizabeth: Make me!

Ashley: I think I will!

Elizabeth: Good!

Ashley: Good!

Kiba: My nuts are on fire! -scratches at skinny jeans- Who the hell would wear these?!

Bunch Of Random Guys: -walk by in skinny jeans-

Nicole: -points to random guys- Them.

Naruto: Why?! Why do none of these clothes have orange?!

Ashley: That shirt has orange. -points to shirt-

Kakashi: Is that Naruto? And me?

Elizabeth: -defensively- No! Of course not!

Nicole: -pulls Naruto characters out of store- LET'S GO!!!

~At Game Stop~

Ashley: Phew! That was close!!!

Music: -playing in the background~

Elizabeth: Hey! That sounds like Guitar Hero!

Nicole: Oooo! Lets play!!!

Ashley/Elizabeth/Nicole: -walk over to Guitar Hero-

Elizabeth: Awe… Someone's already playing!

Ashley: Hey! Don't they look familiar?

Nicole: Yeah… That kinda looks like…

Elizabeth: Holy shit!!! It's the Akatsuki!!!

Naruto Characters: WHAT?!?!

Akatsuki: -turn around-

Naruto: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!?!

Tobi: Tobi pressed a button!!!

Elizabeth: Awe! Your so cute!!! -hugs Tobi-

Tobi: Tobi likes hugs!!!

Ashley: Wait a minute. Was this button in a cave?

Kisame: Yeah. So what?

Nicole: OMG!!! That was the same button we pressed!!!

Tobi: Tobi likes pressing buttons!

Ashley: Dude what's with the third person!

Tobi: Tobi likes talking in third person.

Ashley: Well Ashley would like it if Tobi would shut the fuck up!

Tobi: Tobi doesn't want to shut the fuck up.

Ashley: Then Tobi is going to get his ass kicked!

Tobi: Then Tobi will kick Ashley's ass too.

Ashley: But if Tobi kicks Ashley's ass then Ashley will have to tell everyone who Tobi really is.

Tobi: Tobi thinks your lying.

Ashley: Try me. -grins evilly-

Tobi: Tobi is shutting up now.

Ashley: Thank you.

Elizabeth: -fighting with Itachi- GIVE ME THE GUITAR!!! -pulls guitar-

Itachi: NO ITS MY TURN!!! -pulls guitar-

Elizabeth: -gets guitar- HA!!!

Itachi: GIVE IT BACK!!! -tries to grab guitar-

Elizabeth: -hits Itachi over the head with guitar-

Guitar: -breaks-

Elizabeth: Dude what the fuck is your head made out of!!!

Store Clerk: Hey what do you think your doing?!?!Nicole: RUN!!!Pein: Hey! I'm the leader I get to say when we run or not!!!

Nicole: Fine.

Store Clerk: YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT?!?!Pein: Okay. RUN!!!

Everyone: -runs-

~At Food Court~

Ashley: I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!

Elizabeth: Yeah lets go to the sushi place.

Naruto: Is there an Ichiraku's here?!?!Nicole: No.

Naruto: Why not?

Ashley: Because there only found in your world.

Kakashi: What do you mean our world?

Elizabeth: Hey! Look there handing out free sushi!!!

Ashley: AWESOME!!! -grabs sushi-

Kisami: What is this? -holds up sushi-

Nicole: Its sushi weren't you listening?

Elizabeth: Try it its good!

Kisami: -eats sushi- Hey! It is good! What's it made out of?

Ashley: Raw fish.

Kisami: -spits out sushi- WHAT?!??!?!

Ashley: Hey! Don't waste it!!!Kisami: That could have been my cousin!!!

Elizabeth: Well your cousin sure taste good.

Itachi: Let me try some!

Konan: Me too!

Everyone: -eats sushi-

Kisami: NOOOO!!! My cousin!!!

~10 Minutes Later~

Ashley: Phew! I'm stuffed.

Elizabeth: Me too.

Kiba: Hey! Where did Kisame go?

Nicole: I don't know but that blue sushi was the best!

Shikamaru: Did you just say blue sushi?

Nicole: Yeah so?

Neji: You don't think?

Sasuke: Did we just?

Pein: We couldn't of have.

Ashley: What! What did we do?!?!

Kakashi: I think we just ate Kisami!

Elizabeth: That's not possible! Kisami is right here. -points to stuffed shark-

Hidan: That's a fucking stuffed fucking animal!!!

Elizabeth: Oooohhh! So where's Kisami?

Ashley: Probably went to the bathroom.

Sasori: Are you seriously that dense?

Kakuzu: Don't you realize what has happened here?

Nicole: No.

Deidara: WE ATE KISAMI!!!!

Ashley: Ooooohhhhh! All well.

Itachi: I'm with you. I never really liked the guy anyways. He was always so blue!

Nicole: Okaaay. We should probably leave now. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow.

Ashley: Right. Except where are we going to go? I don't think my mom will let them all stay in my bedroom!

Elizabeth: Hmmmm… -thinking-

~2 hours later~

Elizabeth: They can stay at my house!!!

Kiba: It took you that long to think of that!

Elizabeth: What of it?!

Nicole: Um… Wont you parents kinda notice.

Elizabeth: Psh. They don't notice anything!

Ashley: Ok. But were staying over too!

Elizabeth: Why?

Nicole: Because there is no way in hell we are leaving you alone with all the hot guys!

Elizabeth: It's not like I'm going to do anything!

Ashley: Sure you wont!

Elizabeth: I WONT!!!Nicole: That's what you said last time!

Elizabeth: We promised to never talk about that again!!!

Kiba: What happened?

Elizabeth: Nothing! Let's just go!

~At Elizabeth's House~

Elizabeth: I'm home!Elizabeth's Dad: I'm in the living room!

Everyone: -walks in living room-

Elizabeth: Dad I brought a couple friends home is that okay?

Elizabeth's Dad: Yeah sure that's fine.

Elizabeth: See told you he doesn't notice anything!

Ashley: That doesn't prove anything!

Elizabeth: Hey dad I'm going to go smoke some weed, then have sex with 30 different guys, then I think I'll steal a car and go rob a bank is that okay with you!

Elizabeth's Dad: Sure honey that's fine.

Ashley: Fine. But I'm watching you!

Everyone: -walks in Elizabeth's bedroom-

Ashley: Okay time for bed!

Nicole: But I'm not- -falls asleep-

Elizabeth: Hey! Let's draw on her face!

Ashley: You are so immature... GIVE ME A MARKER!!!

Elizabeth: -tosses Marker-

Ashley: -draws on Nicole's face-

Elizabeth/Ashley: -laugh Hysterically-

Ashley: Okay time to go to bed!

Everyone: -falls asleep-

* * *

Please review!!! I want to know if the sequel is good or not!


End file.
